Life of Difference
by Kuroi Mayonaka
Summary: Can be read as stand-alone. Accompanied by Different. Reborn knows that one has to make changes for himself, for this world wouldn't do anything for him.


_**Top of the Chain**_

He knew what kind of world he was in, and he lived to change something in his life. He loathed the previous life that the world has offered to him.

They graciously named him Renato Sinclair, something that he preferred to throw away in a heartbeat.

What's in a name with such a bright meaning to it?

The words in its meaning made no sense to him at all.

He could understand Renato, but as a Sinclair? He would laugh at reality for being so cruel.

He was the top of the world, the best of the best!

And no one will pull him down.

 _No one._

 _ **Appearances**_

He stared at the beautiful woman called Santina Angelo di Morte as she glided past the bar. Her queen-like smile had affected countless men in the bar, but he could see that she was bored from all the appeasing that men had offered her. Right behind her was her one and only Champion, the same man who took the same ranking as him.

He was intrigued by this mystery in front of him, her sapphire eyes entrancing the wonders of a human could have. He had a clue on what is going on, but he had no interest in his newest student that didn't follow rules. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of him, but he knew better.

The secret of the once child of Vongolian ties of hers had been kept in his mind when he saw the uncanny. Vongola was too corrupted for their own good, and he hadn't minded one single bit that his latest student would be falling even without his help.

He walked towards the royalty, kissing her hand before he moved away. They have no need for words, for they know what each other wanted. She reached out her slender hand, offering him one of the most desirable positions possible.

And he would accept it without a single thought.

 _ **Red**_

He loves the color red for many reasons. But one of the famous reasons was the color of blood, the color of life. It had reminded him of many things but he didn't much care about it. Right now the reason why he loved the color of it was the core destruction of evil.

He was thankful that he didn't impart too much of his knowledge to the corrupted sky, or that sky would have done more than what he should have. He was thankful he was intoxicated with the red wine that the queen had given him, for he did not need to remember the accursed blood he had spilled. The queen behind him was more important, for she was supposed to be the true heir.

He had only regret that he sent the most potential elements to protect this corrupted sky, and now the same elements would have to recover before going towards their true sky. They were too broken from their previous, and it was worse off than the days of the Ex-sky Arcobaleno deceiving and betraying them had done to him.

He stared at the shivering sky with a stoic impression.

What a worthless child….

A Selfish child…

He took up his favorite gun and grinned with a crazed look.

And he will say goodbye to the tainted talentless sky that served him no purpose.

 _ **King**_

Really…

He hadn't had an idea how the Queen in front of him accepted him. He was worse off than Her Champion in many ways. She could have chosen Her Champion if he wasn't married and had a family on his own. It had been a mystery how she had never seen his family before and still remained untouched by the Underworld.

She couldn't accept just anyone as her marriage partner, for she still has her scars of her past. He had seen how she had cursed that child's life and not letting her handle the situation. Sawada Tsunayuki, as it was written on government paper, was long dead. But she had still been bordering the Queen as much as he could remember.

He hadn't touched her but stayed just by her side to know that she has a support to lean onto. She hadn't had any figures to rely on, and a Queen would never show her discomfort to her people. He would be an equal to her status so that she could fall back on him.

He was different.

He had the power to change something impossible.

 _He became Reborn, the greatest hitman of all history._

 _He became the husband of the Queen of the Underworld._

 _For he now has the life of difference._

* * *

 **Hehehe... I have no idea what I'm doing~**

 **Review?**

 **Word Count: 787**


End file.
